Still Holding Out For You
by WeasleyLover23
Summary: Summary: It’s been ten years since the love of her life died. Ten years since she held him in her arms. And she still loves him. What will happen when the man who was dead for ten years suddenly reappears? Sequel to Telling th Truth.
1. Chapter One

Still Holding Out For You

Summary: It's been ten years since the love of her life died. Ten years since she held him in her arms. And she still loves him. What will happen when the man who was dead for ten years suddenly reappears?

Chapter One

I came home and found the apartment dark. For a moment I started thinking that he wasn't home yet. Then I remembered. Ron was dead. He'd been dead for the last ten years. And I hadn't said goodbye. I hadn't told him I loved him one last time. And now I never would.

Never thought I'd be in this place

It's someone else's life I'm living

Wish I were living a life.

The hardest part is when the bough breaks

Falling down and then forgiving

You didn't kiss me goodbye

I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say

I pray I get the chance one day

I still run, I still swing open the door

I still think you'll be there like before

Doesn't everybody out there know to never come 'round

Some things a heart won't listen to

I'm still holding out for you.

The tears came, as they always did. I didn't even bother to try and stop them. I knew it was useless. They would just come back when I went into the bedroom and saw the pictures of us all over. Yet I refused to take them down. I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't forget.

I can hear you smile in the dark

I can even feel your breathing

But daylight chases the ghosts

I see you coat and I fall apart

To those hints of you I'm clinging

Now's when I need them most

I should get up, dry my eyes, and move ahead

At least that's what you would have said.

Harry had told me he'd heard me screaming Ron's name in my sleep. What he didn't know was that I was screaming Ron's name in my head, all day and all night. I missed him so much. He had been my everything. And he was never coming back.

Faithfully I trace your name while you sleep

It's the only true comfort I feel

I still run, I still swing open the door

I still think you'll be there like before

I still run, I still swing open the door

I still think you'll be there like before

Doesn't everybody out there know to never come 'round

Some things a heart won't listen to

I'm still holding out for you

Holding out

Holding out...for you.

I fell asleep, the tears, still running down my face, and dreamed of Ron, like I had every night for the last ten years.

The sound of the alarm clock woke me at six the next morning. I reached out from under the covers and slammed my hand down on it. The alarm was silent. Quickly I got out of bed, showered, and dressed in my robes for work at the Ministry. I wondered if they had any news of Lucius Malfoy, the man who had killed the love of my life. Then I snorted. News, after ten years? How stupid could I be? Still shaking my head, I went into the kitchen. I looked up at the table and froze in my tracks. After several minutes of silence I managed to say something.

"Ron?"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A/N: I'm so glad you all like my story, I was afraid you wouldn't and now I feel very loved...which is a good thing because I am failing math...so yeah...all my reviewers, you are awesome! This chapter will hopefully clear up any questions that you had about how Ron died, what happened after he died, and how he is back now. Read and review people!!!

FLASHBACK

"Run Hermione!" Ron panted with difficulty. "Run and don't look back. Save yourself."

"No, I'm not leaving you! I'll never leave you!" I screamed.

"Hermione, GO!"

The tears ran down my face. Between my sobs I heard the screams of students, cries of fear, anger, and despair. I sat by his side as thought rooted to the ground. Shadows came overhead and I knew it was too late for me to save him.

"Hermione GO NOW!" he said. The look in his piercingly blue eyes only made me cry harder. It was a look of fear and worry and pain all at once. I turned and saw the Death Eater approaching. Still I did not move.

"Move aside you silly girl." The voice of Lucius Malfoy came from under his hood. Unable to move, I sat limply on the ground.

"I said MOVE, MUDBLOOD!" He waved his wand and suddenly I was floating up in the air. I saw him raise his wand and closed my eyes. Even then I saw the flash of green light and heard the rushing sound that goes with the Killing Curse. I opened my eyes and saw Ron lying sprawled on the ground, not moving.

Malfoy laughed as I tried to get back down to earth. He raised his wand and pointed it at me.

"Avada-"he began, but was cut off by Harry flying out of nowhere to slam into him. I fell to the earth, and even as everything went black, I saw Ron's face in the darkness.

END FLASHBACK

"Ron?" It was the only thing I could say. I had seen the man being murdered ten years ago. It couldn't be him. He was dead.

"Hello, Hermione." His blue eyes shone in the early morning light.

"But – but – you're dead – what's going on?"

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, calm down. Let me explain."

I sat down at the table across from him and waited. Ron took a deep breath.

"When Malfoy tried to kill me, the curse didn't work. He wasn't using his own wand, so I guess that's why. I woke up a few days later in St. Mungo's. Dumbledore told me that Harry had defeated Voldemort for good, but his Death Eaters were still out there, so I had to go into hiding. As soon as I was well enough, I moved to America and stayed there for ten years, working for the American ministry. 'Course my name there wasn't Ron Weasley, I had to change it. And I had to use spells to change my appearance, but that's not the point. The point is that I was never dead, and since they've finally caught Malfoy-"

"What? Malfoy? When?"

"Last night. He was hiding in that spare room of his under the drawing room in the Malfoy Manor."

I blinked.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes I – I'm fine. Just a little – well you were dead for ten years and – and..." I broke down into tears. The locket he had given me years ago fell out of my shirt. He frowned and reached for it.

"You still have it?"

"I've never taken it off," I replied.

The frown on his face changed back into a smile.

"Well, now that I am officially not dead, shall we go it announce to my family?"

"Your family didn't even know you were alive?"

His smile faded a little. "No. I couldn't contact anyone except Dumbledore. He wouldn't let me. Bloody git."

I laughed at this last comment and Ron pulled out a small bag that I guessed was full a floo powder. "Let's go."

We walked to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and Ron cried, "The Burrow!" while holding me close.

I hated floo powder. It made me feel sick and dirty, but it was faster than a broom and safer than apparating, so it was the only choice. Finally we stopped spinning and fell out onto the floor. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up from his newspaper and saw me.

"Why, Hermione, how wonderful to see you-"his eyes fell on Ron and he broke off. His mouth fell open and he stared at his youngest son.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Dad. It's me."

Mr. Weasley rose from the table and practically sprinted over to Ron before enveloping him in a humongous hug.

The rest of the Weasleys and Harry trailed into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. One by one they saw Ron and stopped. Mr. Weasley let go of him.

"Bloody hell, Mum! Bill! Percy! Fred! George! Ginny! Harry!" Ron cried in delight, a tear running down his face.

After exchanging brief glances with one another, they all dove at him and hugged him. I stood off to the side, watching. I felt a tear run down my own face as it finally hit me. Ron was back. And I still loved him.

A/N: I know it's a little confusing, but this is what happened. Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade. The students were forced to fight him and his followers until help arrived. One of the Death Eaters hit Ron with a curse and injured him badly. That's why he was lying on the ground panting. I hope you like it, I know it's kind of short, but oh well...read and review!!!!


End file.
